<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Little Clover by purplepop96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978519">His Little Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepop96/pseuds/purplepop96'>purplepop96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Album: Demon Days (Gorillaz), Album: Humanz (Gorillaz), Album: Plastic Beach (Gorillaz), Break Up, Drama, Exes, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Post-Break Up, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepop96/pseuds/purplepop96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2-D is a lovable character, so it's no surprise that many women have fallen for him over the years. But one woman, Alice, whom he met during the release of the first Gorillaz album, was truly special. Their romantic relationship felt natural and real. 2-D was prepared for a romantic relationship, but not a child. Now 2-D has to deal with the highs and lows of raising his daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Little Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Stuart "2-D" Pot could best be described as the most unexpected example of a ladies' man and a complete and utter idiot. Both will be discussed, but let's start with the former.</p><p>2-D was an unusually tall and skinny figure and the most noticeable person when standing in a crowd. His shadowy eyes were frightening, especially for those who did not know about eight-ball fractures (which was the majority of beings in the universe), but his blue hair added to his attraction. It was no wonder that he had many females falling in love with him.</p><p>His bandmates knew the true 2-D.</p><p>Awkward and clumsy with absolutely no sense of responsibility for himself. Saying he was stupid was an understatement, but he occasionally had his moments. At scarce times, 2-D would say something so wise it would shock his bandmates, but he would forget what he said three seconds later and be in a state of confusion for the rest of the day. Sure, he was one of the kindest and most generous people in England, but he let others treat him like dirt. Maybe Murdoc did honestly care about the blue-haired singer, but his behavior made it seem like he only had regard for his vocal talent.</p><p><em>Ughh. Why am I like this? Damn Murdoc. Why did I agree to join his band? </em>thought 2-D as he took a sip of beer at a local Essex bar. Completely forgetting about the money and success as the reason he stayed with Gorillaz, 2-D sighed as he put his beer on a coaster. Bars were his main escape from the insanity that was Kong Studios. He was tapping his beat to the song playing on the bar speakers: "One More Time" by Daft Punk. It was a good song according to 2-D and it was much better than pop garbage that always seemed to be playing on the radio.</p><p>2-D noticed a presence moving near him to sit on the seat next to him as he lightly tapped his foot to the beat of the song. He soon heard a giggle and the sound of a voice.</p><p>"You must really like this song."</p><p>2-D shifted his head to see a cute woman sitting on the stool to his left, the brightest smile plastered on her face. She was an Indian woman, her tan skin somehow glowing in the dark interior of the bar. Her raven hair was tied into a low ponytail that reached slightly below her shoulders. She had a nose ring that appeared to be slightly dull, probably not properly washed enough to maintain its shine.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>2-D shook his head and returned to reality. "Sorry. I was zoning out for a sec. I do that sometimes."</p><p>The girl giggled, entertained by his lisp. "It's alright. I have met plenty of people like you. But you are definitely the cutest one I have ever met."</p><p>It was 2-D's turn to giggle this time. She was certainly attempting to flirt with him, he was used to that.</p><p>She was different though.</p><p>With most girls, it was a meaningless two-minute conversation that led to a one night stand. 2-D and the girl talked for an hour, discussing their lives, interests, and jobs.</p><p>Her name was Alice Hanson. She was a journalist, most notably a movie review critic. At only the age of twenty-three, she had made herself known as a strong writer. Her reviews were well-thought-out and considered every part of a movie. She hoped that she would eventually write more philosophical articles about cinema as her career moved forward.</p><p>Alice was fascinated by 2-D's life as a professional musician, but not by the money he made. It was rather about the writing and composition of the songs. Her knowledge was mostly about movies, not music. She was entertained by the inside stories of the music industry that 2-D told.</p><p>This conversation was so unlike the ones 2-D typically had with women that it only took ninety minutes him and Alice to have sex. Not that surprising. They were both in their early twenties and drunk out of their fucking minds. What did you expect?</p>
<hr/><p>On a rare day where it was not raining in Britain, the morning sky was sunny and the birds were chirping. The window to Alice's bedroom was slightly open, a warm summer breeze entering the room where she and 2-D lay on a bed naked from head to toe. Alice blinked her eyes several times, adjusting to being awake rather than awake. Once her eyes fully adjusted, she slowly lifted her head up from the pillow. She looked around the room and froze when she saw the blue-haired man lying peacefully.</p><p>Alice jolted up.</p><p><em>There's a man in my apartment, </em>Alice thought. <em>There's a fucking man in my apartment. He is naked. I had sex with a random man and he is in my bedroom. Holy shit!</em></p><p>Alice stood up from the bed and shivered slightly as the wind hit her unclothed body. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on as fast as she could. She grabbed 2-D's clothes as well, wanting to make him less confused when he woke up.</p><p>
        <em>I've never had a one-night-stand before. I don't even know this guy's real name. He called himself 2-D. What kind of nickname is that?</em>
      </p><p>Alice entered her kitchen and went straight for her coffee maker. After what happened last night, she needed the biggest cup of coffee she could make. That wasn't absolutely necessary though, as she couldn't remember what occurred the previous night due to her being blackout drunk.</p><p>The coffee was ready as Alice ran her fingers through her black hair. As she poured the coffee into the biggest cup she could find, Alice heard light footsteps enter the hall.</p><p>"'Ello? Is anyone there? Where am I?"</p><p>Alice turned around and saw 2-D entering the kitchen while putting on his shirt. The singer yawned and didn't seem to notice that there was someone else in the room. It wasn't until he rubbed his eyes and blinked them several times before he finally saw Alice. Both widened their eyes at the same time and Alice jumped slightly. 2-D was about to panic himself but became immediately worried when he noticed her unnerved breaths. It was very unlike the man, but 2-D decided to comfort her instead of himself.</p><p>"Hey, hey, are you okay?" asked 2-D as he slowly walked toward the panicked woman. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just woke up and didn't know where I was. Don't panic."</p><p>Alice took a few deep breaths once hearing the blue-haired man's words. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself, as she finally realized that the situation was alright and not worth having a panic attack over. Once she opened them she saw 2-D inches away from her, but it felt like he was standing over her because of his tall height.</p><p>"I think I'll be okay," finally answered Alice as she placed her hand on her forehead in exhaustion. "I just didn't expect this. I've never had a one-night-stand before tonight. I mean sure, I've been on dates, but nothing has escalated this quickly. What am I saying? I am acting like such a baby. I'm an adult, I should not be making excuses like this."</p><p>"Hey, don't blame yourself," interrupted 2-D as he put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Things like this happen. You shouldn't place all the fault on yourself, some of it is mine as well. Plus, we had a pretty lovely chat last night. If I had to be honest, that was one of the best nights I have had in a while."</p><p>Alice smiled and lightly giggled, clearly pleased with what 2-D was telling her. "From what I remember, it was a pleasant night. It was truly fascinating. You seem to know a lot about music and the industry, especially the alternative rock genre. Maybe we can talk more about it. Would you like some coffee? I just made some."</p><p>2-D responded with a bright smile. "A cup of coffee would be delightful."</p><p>The two spent the morning with their cups of conversation and a continuation of their conversation from the previous night. Alice even made a quick British Breakfast - or a loose version of it, as the meal only included eggs and toast. 2-D mentioned more of his life as a successful musician and in return, Alice described the inner world of critics. As she explained her career, 2-D could feel a sexual connection between himself and Alice. He felt like he had a need to see her again, not let tonight just simply be a one-night-stand.</p><p>Alice seemed to feel the same way, as she asked for his phone number when he left her apartment.</p>
<hr/><p>2-D and Alice had a wonderful romantic relationship.</p><p>Out of all his many relationships, 2-D thought his one with Alice was the most tranquil yet fun at the same time. They had sex, sure, but everything else in their relationship was rather slow. There were very few instances where they were out in public, as 2-D respected Alice's desire to stay out of the public eye. Gorillaz was a very popular band and some of their fans were a little rowdy, so Alice did not need to be exposed to such unruly behavior.</p><p>The couple had meals in their private homes, having simple conversations with one another. On the rare occasion where they were in public, the two went to movie and music concerts. Laughing at one another jokes, interested in their personal lives, and worried about their well-being, it was all rather simple. They acted like any ordinary couple.</p><p>Of course, when considering their professions, their romance was not typical.</p><p>Due to Alice's occupation as a movie critic, she got early access to the movies she reviewed. On occasion, she would bring 2-D to watch the movies with her as a date. Afterward, they would go to dinner and discuss what they watched. They laughed at the bad movies and spoke thoughtfully at the good ones. Though he was not the smartest man, 2-D did enjoy watching movies and could speak quite philosophically and prudently depending on the one he saw.</p><p>Though she was the girlfriend of a well-known musician, Alice did not have much knowledge about the industry of music itself. 2-D introduced to many genres of music, though she took more of a liking to alternative rock. He took her to a couple of Gorillaz concerts that were within the country. Alice would watch him from backstage, comforting him when he was nervous and encouraging him to continue performing during breaks.</p><p>Alice had first met 2-D's bandmates before a performance of theirs. Originally being confused by the Japanese guitarist, Alice soon found a liking to Noodle, who was beginning to understand some English. The girls discussed Japanese films and Alice introduced Noodle to famous and well-reviewed American and British movies. Russel was very kind to the singer's lover. Though he was usually quiet, the drummer enjoyed having conversations with Alice. Whether it was about current events, childhood memories, or even just something they randomly thought of, the two relished their discussions with one another.</p><p>Murdoc was a different story. At first, he clearly found Alice very attractive. Constantly flirting with the woman during their first meeting, his feelings toward her were very clear. It was not surprising that Alice found Murdoc's behavior annoying, but instead of dismissing him like most, she simply ignored him during his flirting attempts, showing no emotions and seemingly not even acknowledging his presence. Murdoc eventually got bored and irked, hardly ever flirting, or even talking, with Alice when they were in the same room. She put up with him for 2-D's sake.</p><p>As the months progressed, Alice and 2-D were still in love. But at some point, about seven months into their relationship, the spark between them faded.</p><p>2-D's stupidity was cute and charming to Alice, but it soon became awkward. His lack of confidence and ignorance became a turn-off to the woman. When they went on dates she still enjoyed their conversations, but the passion once in them was fading. 2-D himself was beginning to lose interest in their romantic relationship. He had fun on their dates, but they didn't feel like dates anymore, just two friends hanging out.</p><p>There was no love between them.</p><p>After eight months of dating, 2-D and Alice decided to break up with one another at the same time. Both were surprised when each of them said they wanted their relationship to conclude, but in the end, it made the breakup easier for both of them to process. The two agreed to still be friends, as they still cared for one another (just not in a romantic way).</p><p>The love once between them was gone, but 2-D and Alice were mature enough to remain friends.</p>
<hr/><p>Gorillaz had a rough breakup.</p><p>A few weeks after 2-D and Alice ended their romantic relationship, the band attempted to write a script for their movie at a hotel for a weekend. By Monday morning, their hotel was covered in alcohol and junk food. Murdoc had stumbled out of their room a drunken mess, yelling nonsense and smelling like a rundown bar. Russel stormed out and said nothing, which was not unusual, he was a quiet man by nature. The remaining band members agreed to leave together. They knew the band would not get together anytime soon, so they both decided to return to their homes.</p><p>2-D drove Noodle back to Kong to get their things before leaving. He had rented a car for the drive, as Murdoc had taken the Geep to … well, only Satan knew where he went. 2-D would go back to his birthplace of Crawley and Noodle would go to Japan and undercover the truth of her past. 2-D had offered to buy her a plane ticket, but Noodle said she had to own methods to return. What she meant, 2-D had no idea.</p><p>The duo was currently stuck in traffic, only halfway to their destination. Every place in Britain always had bad traffic. 2-D missed the variety of traffic in the United States. Some places moved at a snail's pace, while some streets were empty. Surprisingly, the traffic was the best part of America, at least to 2-D (he was a strange one, and I feel very strange writing this paragraph). As 2-D thought about traffic, Noodle was thinking about what she would be doing while in Japan.</p><p>"I was dropped off in a box," spoke Noodle. "I had to come from somewhere in Japan. I probably have parents, or maybe it's had. Ienikaeru kono ryokō wa ochikonde inai kata ga ī."</p><p>"I'm sure you will find what you need," reassured 2-D, no longer lost in his thoughts though wondering what Noodle said at the end.</p><p>"I hope you're right. Doko kara hajimereba ī no ka sae wakaranai. Nihon wa ōkina kunidesu. Watashi wa Hoka no subete ga karera ga nani o shite iru ka shitte iru ni chigainai. Russel to Murdoc wa osoraku ienikaerudeshou. 2-D ni wa Alice ga arimasu. Kono-ka e no ryokō wa soredake no kachi ga arimasu."</p><p>Noodle saw the confused look on 2-D's face, most likely confused about her sudden change from speaking English to Japanese. "Sorry, 2-D-san. I was thinking out loud. Anyway, I'm sure you'll have fun during our break. You can spend more time with Alice."</p><p>2-D whimpered, still not completely over his breakup with Alice. Though their decision to go their separate was mutual, the wound was still fresh to 2-D.</p><p>"Actually," said 2-D timidly. "We broke up a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Nani?" responded Noodle shocked. "You two were so cute together. Why did you guys break up? Was it Murdoc? He was flirting with Alice too much, wasn't he?"</p><p>"No, no, it wasn't that. I was not in love with her anymore. I was scared to tell her because I thought she still had feelings for me, but she felt the same way. It was the first mutual breakup I've ever had. It still hurts though."</p><p>"Oh, 2-D," Noodle said as she put her hand on 2-D's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You and Alice had a good relationship. At least it was mutual, so you won't hurt for much longer. You'll do alright, 2-D. You are a good guy. Much better than Murdoc."</p><p>2-D giggled. "Thanks, Noodle"</p><p>"Dōitashimashite"</p><p>2-D and Noodle returned to Kong an hour after their conversation. Each went to their own rooms, packing their stuff before leaving. 2-D was in his room, finishing packing his clothes into a suitcase. He was trying to find another suitcase to put his keyboard and microphone in when his phone rang. He jumped up, hitting his head against a drawer. Shaking his head and whimpering in pain, 2-D grabbed his phone from the nightstand and answered it, not knowing who was on the other side.</p><p>"'Ello?"</p><p>"Stuart? It's me, Alice."</p><p>2-D's black eyes widened. He didn't think he would hear from Alice anytime soon. He thought they would meet again a few months after their breakup, hang out as friends for the first time. What did she want to talk about? Did she still love him? Oh, 2-D was not ready for that.</p><p>"Stuart? Are you alright? Is everything okay?"</p><p>2-D shook his head to concentrate. "Sorry about that. I just didn't expect to hear from you."</p><p>Alice lightly giggled. "I don't blame you. I did not plan to call you for a while. Something rather unexpected has come up though."</p><p>Though he could not see her, 2-D could tell Alice was nervous. Her voice was quiet and shaky, almost afraid. It was very unlike the woman.</p><p>"Are you okay, Alice? You seem a bit nervous."</p><p>Alice sighed. "I am, actually. Are you free sometime soon? I need to talk to you."</p><p>"I am very available. Gorillaz is taking a break. I don't know if it will be temporary or permanent, but I don't have anything going on. I can meet you sometime tonight if you want."</p><p>"Tonight is good. The sooner I tell you the better. You can either knock or let yourself in with the key I gave you. What time do you think you'll be here?"</p><p>"I think between 20:00 and 21:00. I am packing up my things at Kong now and I want to make sure Noodle gets home safely."</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you tonight."</p><p>The two ended their call. 2-D returned his focus to packing his stuff while thinking about the phone call with Alice. What did she mean by "the sooner I tell you the better"? What happened between their breakup to now that she needed to speak with him? But what 2-D truly thought about was Alice mentioning his key to her apartment. He had lost it a week after she had given it to him. 2-D never had the conviction to tell her he had lost it. Why was he focusing on a simple key more than a vague statement by his ex-girlfriend? Only a true dumbass like 2-D could answer that question.</p><p>…</p><p>2-D was at Alice's door, just as nervous when he was first about to knock at her door when he was taking her on their first date. Unlike the original, he had no idea about the reason he was there. While contemplating on whether he should knock or not, the opened. Before 2-D could see a figure, the door hit his foot.</p><p>Squeeking in pain, 2-D swiftly moved his foot and fell on his arse. Confused as to what she hit and the strange high-pitched noise, Alice opened the entrance to her apartment to see her ex-boyfriend on the floor rubbing his foot.</p><p>"Oh, Stuart," spoke Alice as she moved to comfort the singer. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be here this early. Are you hurt?"</p><p>2-D winced before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. The pain should go away in a few minutes. At least I hope so."</p><p>Alice giggled. "Stuart, you were always such a pessimist."</p><p>He simply laughed back, though he did not completely understand the joke.</p><p>"So," 2-D said hesitantly, unsure of how to speak his thoughts. "What did you want to talk with me about?"</p><p>Alice sighed tensely. "Can you come upstairs. I have to get my mail but you can go up and make yourself comfortable. It will be easier to tell you in my apartment."</p><p>2-D nodded. He rubbed his slightly pained foot before standing up and walking upstairs. When he reached Alice's apartment, he noticed that nothing had changed. All the furniture was the same and everything looked like it was in the same place it was the last time he was there. But they had only been apart for a little more than a month, he didn't expect that many changes. 2-D sat on her teal couch, scratching a pillow while waiting for Alice to return. After a few minutes, 2-D heard Alice's footsteps going up the stairs. The writer put her mail on a nearby table when she returned.</p><p>Alice put her hands on her face. How was she going to tell him? She sat on the couch right next to 2-D and held his hands. 2-D was confused as to why she was suddenly so nervous. Before 2-D could ask if anything was bothering her, Alice spoke.</p><p>"I'm pregnant and it's yours."</p><p>...</p><p>"Stuart! Stuart! Wake up! How did you fall on the floor when you fainted? You were on the fucking couch! C'mon, wake up, Stuart. We need to discuss this."</p><p>2-D blinked his eyes several times, adjusting his sight from the darkness he was in seconds before. He didn't remember falling asleep or fainting. <em>How did I faint? </em>2-D thought to himself. He felt a force shaking him and poking his face every few seconds. His sight finally adjusted to reality and he saw Alice's concerned expression. Why was she concerned? Was it over his fainting indecent only moments ago?</p><p>Wait, why did he faint again? 2-D knew there had to be a reason. Then he remembered Alice saying the word <strong>pregnant</strong>.</p><p>"How long have you known about the baby?" 2-D asked while still on the floor. Not really the best question to ask after your ex-girlfriend tells you that she is pregnant with her child, but 2-D never thought that hard.</p><p>"You're awake," Alice said relieved, but her expression quickly turned gloomy once she realized 2-D's question.</p><p>"It's been two days. I was feeling dizzy and kept throwing up in the morning for the past two weeks. I went to the doctor Tuesday and I was told the news. I am six weeks pregnant, and I haven't had sex with anyone but you for months. After I found out, I considered whether to tell you or not.</p><p>"I considered an abortion, but I think that my job position and current salary can support me and a child. My parents will be disappointed in me, but I have to focus on my life more than theirs. I want you to be in my child's life, since you are its father. But the decision is up to you. I can't make you have a presence in the baby's life - well, I can with child support, but I'm talking about a physical presence. I just need to know, Stuart."</p><p>Alice was crying, just now speaking and expressing all of her inner thoughts. 2-D was now sitting up and was shocked to see his former girlfriend so emotional. The singer pulled her into a hug and patted her back.</p><p>"Alice, don't worry. I think ... I think that I want to be involved in our child's life. I know I'm the most mature person in England, but that doesn't mean that our child should not have their father in their life. I promise you that I will do my best."</p><p>"Really?" Alice asked as she leaned her head against 2-D's shoulder.</p><p>"Of course. I won't leave you or the baby. You have my word."</p>
<hr/><p><em>Maybe I shouldn't have promised Alice about being present, </em>thought 2-D. <em>Looking at this certificate, I don't know if I'm ready for this. But I made a promise, so I can't back out now.</em></p><p>Seven and a half months later, 2-D was in a hospital room, looking at the birth certificate for his newborn daughter.</p><p>
        <strong>Iris Clover Hanson-Pot</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Mother: Alice Lilith Hanson</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Father: Stuart Harold Pot</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Birthdate: 23rd May 2003</strong>
      </p><p>A cooing noise distracted 2-D from the contents of the birth certificate. His black eyes shifted to his daughter sleeping in an incubator. She was rapped in a light pink blanket, strands of blue hair peeking out her white hat. The little sapphire-hired girl was only four hours old. Alice went into labor ten hours ago, with 2-D arriving just in time to see his daughter born, as he was at work with his father. Next to the incubator, Alice was fast asleep. She had fallen asleep a few minutes after breast-feeding Iris for the first time.</p><p>The cooing was becoming close to whining. 2-D could see Iris fussing in her blankets, clearly uncomfortable, but the new father didn't know why. She was fed only moments ago, so she shouldn't be upset. 2-D dropped the certificate in anxiety, as this was the first time he had to comfort Iris alone. Sure, he had held her before, but Alice and the nurses were there to help him.</p><p><em>Ah, fuck it, </em>2-D thought. <em>I have to get over my fears of being a father. For fuck's sake, Iris is half of me. I have to comfort her. I have to.</em></p><p>Holding his hands up timidly, 2-D picked up Iris from her incubator. Iris responded to the movement with a low-pitched whine, which only increased 2-D's parenting anxiety. He knew he had to find a comfortable position to hold her in, but his brain was completely blank. Maybe if he put her head against his chest she would settle?</p><p>2-D put Iris on one of his arms while using the other to adjust her head. He put her little head against his chest, silently hoping that it would settle her down. To 2-D's luck, the whining of Iris diminished. Her breathing became even, as she had fallen into slumber once again.</p><p><em>She truly is beautiful, </em>2-D thought as she stroked the visible strands of hair from Iris's head. <em>I never thought this would happen. Thankfully her eyes aren't like mine, but I don't think eight-ball eye fractures are genetic.</em></p><p>Iris had Alice's brown eyes, though they were almost as wide as his. She also had his nose, but that was about it for physical appearances that were similar to his. Her facial shape was identical to Alice's and her skin was a mixture of both of her parents. Though he was biased, 2-D thought she was the most beautiful person.</p><p>Alice had chosen Iris's name. Five months ago, Alice was told the sex of the baby and immediately went through all the baby books she could find, attempting to discover the perfect name for her unborn daughter. Iris was originally a Greek name, named after the goddess of the rainbow. Though she was not Greek, Alice thought the name was pretty and unique and it reminded her of the iris flowers that grow from her childhood home. 2-D agreed with the name, as he liked the sound of it and was better than any of his ideas.</p><p>However, 2-D did have some say in the name of his daughter, as Alice had assigned him the task of choosing a middle name. The duty gave 2-D a lot of anxiety. The middle name of his daughter was very important, a name she would stay with for the rest of her life - unless she legally changed her name once she reached adulthood. The singer already knew that her first name would be Iris, so he thought it would be clever to have her middle name have a similar theme to her first. 2-D told Alice about the name Clover, of English origin, and meaning meadow flower. 2-D was worried that Clover was too strange of a name that Alice would not approve of. But Alice thought the name was special and flowed wonderfully with Iris.</p><p>2-D and Alice did not resume their relationship. They were not in love but both wanted to be involved in their daughter's life. The two agreed on joint custody of Iris. One would watch her for one week, and the other the next. They lived close enough so traveling and dropping Iris off would not be a problem. Even though they were not dating, 2-D and Alice wanted to give their daughter and easy and stable life. It was the least they could do.</p>
<hr/><p>Though he did miss making music, 2-D didn't miss Gorillaz. Well, not entirely. He missed Russel and Noodle and writing and recording the music. Not seeing Murdoc for almost two years was one of the best moments of the band's breakup (besides becoming a father). He fully enjoyed not having objects thrown at his head and being called a shithead. 2-D also did not miss the concerts. Performing live was bad for his anxiety. After more than fifty concerts, the singer was still afraid of singing live.</p><p>And then he got the call from Noodle.</p><p>"<em>2-D-san! Gorillaz are back! I'm back at Kong Studios. I just came back from Japan. Turns out I was a part of a Japanese government experiment of which I was the only survivor. My memory is back and now I have more ideas for songs. I have found Russel, who is not doing well and needs you and me to help him. I'm waiting a bit before I contact Murdoc. Last I heard, he escaped from jail. I don't know if he will go to Kong or not, but I suggest you get here before he does. Oh, I forgot to mention that I killed all the zombies. Kong is now a lot less scary. Sayonara!"</em></p><p>2-D did not listen to the message right away, as he was comforting a crying Iris who was upset by the sound of the phone. Iris was a year old and it was the toughest year of his life. He loved Iris, but she could get fussy and loud. The blue-haired man had difficulty being able to tell what his daughter was upset about. He always felt like he was doing something wrong, especially when Iris would not calm down quickly. The first two months were the most difficult. He hardly got any sleep. Iris seemed to wake up because of every sound she heard in her sleep. He didn't know how to lure his daughter into sleep. 2-D would have likely guessed he looked absolutely exhausted after his week with Iris was over. Even Alice was concerned.</p><p>But as months passed, 2-D learned about Iris and her needs. She had different cries for different situations. Whenever she was distressed, he would sing to her, it was the easiest way to get her to sleep. He was beginning to feel proud of his parenting skills, especially when Iris smiled for the first time. 2-D remembered excitedly announcing his daughter's accomplishment to Alice when she arrived to pick up the baby at the end of the week.</p><p>Now he was driving to Kong Studio with Iris in the backseat. She was giggling in her car seat, playing with a purple stuffed gorilla toy - her mother had a unique sense of humor - with no idea about the stress her father was under. 2-D had received the call the day before and he got no sleep. Thoughts about Gorillaz and his daughter kept his mind awake.</p><p>2-D wanted more than anything to be involved in his daughter's life. The reunion of Gorillaz threatened his fantasy. If he decided to return to the band, he would have to live in Kong again. The last time he was in Kong, the exterior consisted of zombie and the inside was mysterious, with many strange rooms. 2-D thought it was no place to raise a child. The worst part of all: 2-D seriously considered resurgence.</p><p>Music was a major part of 2-D's life. He had a natural talent for writing and performing music. The blue-haired man would be lying if he said he missed some parts of Gorillaz while he worked at his father's mechanic shop. The only times when he had any connections to music were when he sang Iris to sleep. For almost two years, there was an empty void in his life that not even fatherhood could completely fill.</p><p>He couldn't sleep that night, as tired as he felt. His mind was swirling with thoughts about whether he should return or not. 2-D knew the best thing for him was to join Gorillaz again for another album. But would it be the best for Iris?</p><p>Kong Studios was not the safest place, so having a child there wasn't the best idea. Maybe Noodle had killed all the zombies, but it wasn't certain whether they could rise again. The many unknown rooms of Kong would also add an element of danger. If Iris got lost, the possibility of finding her was dim.</p><p>But on further thought, 2-D's room and the section of the studio it was in was probably the safest area. Due to 2-D being an easily frightened individual, the space his room was located in had very few surrounding rooms and where the least amount of zombie activity. Maybe Iris would be safe.</p><p>2-D called Alice the next day, telling her that Gorillaz was getting back together and that he would be going back as soon as he could. Of course the first thing Alice asked was if he was planning to bring Iris with him, as she knew about the conditions of Kong Studio was worried about the wellbeing of her daughter. Carefully explaining the current situation, 2-D managed to convince Alice that Iris would be secure during his last two days of the week with her. Alice was conscious of the fact that 2-D had incredible difficulty lying, so she believed him.</p><p>"<em>But if she gets hurt in any way, your time with her will be limited. Oh, what am I saying? I'm not usually this mean. Just keep our daughter safe. And keep her away from Murdoc for as long as you can."</em></p><p>The driveway to Kong was ridiculously long. The closer he got to the studio, the more nervous 2-D became. Iris was still giggling in the backseat, completely unaware of her father's inner feelings. Once in the garage, he gulped loudly. Iris noticed this and dropped her favorite toy.</p><p>"Dada?" spoke Iris in a concerned tone.</p><p>2-D turned around and picked up her toy. "It's alright, Iris. Daddy is just a bit neurotic right now. It has nothing to do with you."</p><p>Iris hugged her stuffed gorilla tightly, not completely reassured by her father's words. 2-D turned his head to look out his front view window, letting out a giant sigh when he realized that Murdoc's Geep was not in the garage, meaning that the satanist wasn't here.</p><p><em>Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought, </em>2-D thought as he parked and turned off the car. He got out and grabbed Iris from the backseat. He could get his stuff from the trunk later, getting Iris settled was more important. With the door to Kong Studios right in front of him, 2-D turned the knob. The singer was met with an empty hallway, a much more calming atmosphere than he expected when entering the studio for the first time in years.</p><p>"Russel, 2-D is here!"</p><p>Iris whimpered lightly and put her head into 2-D's shoulder while her father groaned. Although he respected Noodle, her constant high-energy was not best for him and Iris at the moment. As he rubbed his daughter's back, 2-D could see Noodle skipping to him.</p><p>"2-D-san! You made it here quite quickly. Oh! What is that you're holding?"</p><p>2-D glanced down to his daughter, who was still clinging to him with her face in his neck. He wished he could explain the situation better, but Noodle asked a question, so he had to answer.</p><p>"This is my daughter," answered 2-D as he shifted the position of the baby so that Noodle could see her. "Her name is Iris. She's a year old."</p><p>Noodle simply stared at the little girl in the singer's arms. There was no denying that she was 2-D's daughter. She had her father's azure hair and his pointy nose. Her personality, or at least the slightest bit of charisma Noodle could see from the infant, was similar to 2-D's. She was leaning into her father's shoulder while staring at the guitarist at the same time. Iris was just as shy as her father.</p><p>But there was someone else Iris reminded Noodle of. The baby's skin was modestly tan and her eyes were a deep brown. The shape of her face was not 2-D's; it was a replica of another person. Noodle then determined that no one else but Alice could be the mother of little Iris. Yet if Noodle remembered correctly, 2-D stated that the two had split a couple of months before Gorillaz had temporarily ended. How could they have a child when their relationship was finished more than a year ago?</p><p>"Wow," was what Noodle first said while processing the information 2-D had told her. "Congratulations, 2-D-san! Iris-chan looks just like you. Umm … this may be an awkward question to answer, but is Alice her mother?"</p><p>Noodle was surprised that 2-D responded so swiftly and calmly. "Yes, Alice is the mother of Iris. I found out about Alice's pregnancy the day after we got our stuff from Kong. We still aren't dating, but instead are raising Iris separately. She deserves to have both of her parents."</p><p>2-D had prepared for his band members asking questions about the current situation about his daughter and former girlfriend. He might have over-prepared, as he was literally practicing his answers to the hypothetical questions in his car while driving to Kong Studios. He noticed Noodle's awkward facial expression as she heard what he had to say, as she probably didn't know how to reply.</p><p>"She's very pretty. I'm sure she will grow up to be beautiful. By the way, what do you think of the song titles 'O Green World' and 'Feel Good Inc.' ?"</p><p>"Let me put Iris down for a nap and I'll think about it."</p><p>2-D walked past Noodle to get to his former bedroom. The guitarist never thought she would see the singer act so seriously. Fatherhood had certainly changed him. Before 2-D disappeared into his room, he turned to look at Noodle again.</p><p>"Actually, I really like the idea of a song named 'Feel Good Inc.' Show me the lyrics when you can."</p><p>Iris whined and it made 2-D jittery. He ran into his room and tried to calm her down, even though she was not that stressed, just tired. Noodle giggled from the hallway. Looks like 2-D hadn't changed completely.</p>
<hr/><p>He never would have guessed that Gorillaz would become more successful than they were with their first album. But then they released 'Feel Good Inc.', a worldwide hit that couldn't be avoided in any country. To top that off, 'DARE' reached number one in Britain's charts. 2-D was absolutely shocked, he would have never believed that an indie band from Essex would have been the most popular in their home country. 'Dirty Harry' was also a triumph, though Noodle was perturbed that most people did not understand the political and anti-war themes of the song.</p><p><em>Demon Days </em>was the first Gorillaz album released after Iris was born. As a surprise, the album was released on her second birthday. Since every single from the album was a success, Iris got to hear her father's voice everywhere she went. Whether in the car or at home, the toddler was elated to listen to the familiar singing voice from the radio playing in the background. Alice was delighted to see her daughter's smile when she overheard the singing voice of 2-D and couldn't help but laugh as the baby whined whenever a song by Gorillaz ended.</p><p>Due to touring, 2-D did not get to visit his daughter much. He called whenever he could, but he always felt culpable for not being with her physically. Alice kept reassuring the singer that it was alright, she understood that he had to make money and that music made him happy. As long as he was committed to contacting Iris, Alice was fine with 2-D traveling with his bandmates.</p><p>But touring caused another problem.</p><p>A woman 2-D met after a concert became pregnant with his child.</p><p>He cried in a panic for nearly two hours, falling asleep due to the stress caused by his tears. He couldn't handle another child, Iris was already enough. Dealing with parenting for two children from two different women sounded like the toughest hassle. It felt like a shit move, but 2-D could not assist in raising this child. So, he agreed to pay child support until the child was eighteen. Little Phoebe would never get to meet or know her father.</p><p>That would have been the end of it, but 2-D discovered he was surprisingly fertile. After the birth of Phoebe, he had gotten two more women pregnant from one-night stands. He did the same thing; he paid child support for Oliver and Florence. He didn't know if the children were biologically his until they were born. But when the time came, his lawyer had informed him that the children were born with tufts of blue on the top of their heads.</p><p>2-D remembered the first time he visited Iris face to face, attempting to hide the guilt on his face so neither she nor Alice would know about the second woman he got pregnant. It seemingly worked, as both girls did not notice, or at least ask any questions. He continued to feel sinfulness as he saw his firstborn daughter more and more with the increased number of children he sired. Iris and Alice could never know about the other children, it would destroy them.</p><p>Therefore, he kept those major secrets every time he guested the mother and daughter duo. The two never noticed, and he intended to retain the information until the end of time.</p>
<hr/><p>After years of facing sexism and racism in the reviewing and journalism industry, Alice had finally achieved her dreams. She had been writing reviews and eventually articles about the impact of cinema for <em>Rolling Stone</em>. A few of her articles had been featured in <em>The Telegraph</em>. Alice had reached the highest point of her reviewing career. It was absolutely thrilling, as she was invited to early-movie screenings and film award events.</p><p>However, she sometimes was required by her employers to travel for days at a time. On occasion, she brought Iris with her, but school often interfered. Unless it was summer or a one-week break after the end of the three terms each school year, Iris was to stay with her father.</p><p>Today was such a day. Alice was in her house waiting for 2-D to pick up their daughter, leaving him with Iris for more time than normal. It was never a surprise when the singer was late, but being an hour overdue was abnormal. Her mother was stressed, calling her parents in a panic to come to her house to watch Iris for a few days. She had attempted to phone 2-D, but he was not answering. All Alice knew was that 2-D was not performing, as Gorillaz had broken up again two years prior due to the mysterious disappearance of Noodle. He had no reason to not answer the phone and forget to pick up his daughter.</p><p>Five-year-old Iris was sitting on the couch, wearing a backpack as she took out colored pencils to use with her coloring book. She was much smarter than her father, therefore she was bothered by the fact that he had not arrived yet. The little girl was familiar with 2-D's schedule and knew that he should have been at the house by now. Knowing that her mother was incredibly distressed, Iris pretended that nothing was wrong as an attempt to not add any more anxiety. She was incredibly observational. During her first year at primary school, she had noticed that most of the parents of her fellow classmates were in romantic relationships; wedding rings on their fingers, coming to drop off their child together, holding their hands together. Her mother and father never did such things. Movies and books had made the girl slightly aware of the concept of love, and she could tell that although her parents had respect for one another, there were no feelings of romance.</p><p>Alice shook her head in affliction as she walked to where her daughter was sitting. Continuing to focus on coloring, Iris did not notice her mother coming over to her until she felt a weight from one side of the couch. The girl turned her head, looking into her mother's panicked eyes.</p><p>"Iris, sweetie," Alice spoke softly as she rubbed her daughter's back. "Your father is being difficult right now. I can't reach him. His whereabouts are unknown. But don't worry, I sure that he will contact us soon. He would never leave us."</p><p>Upon hearing Alice's words, Iris leaned her head against her mother's arm, a dejected expression on her face.</p><p>"Oh, Iris. It will be alright. I'm sure your daddy is safe. In the meantime, your grandparents will watch you for a few days. I'll drive you to them right now."</p><p>"Mummy," Iris whined. "I don't want to be with Nana without you. She is so grumpy and mean."</p><p>Alice tried to suppress a chuckle as she was reminded of her grandmother, who was not pleased with having an illegitimate great-granddaughter. "Just ignore her. You should spend your time with your grandparents. Grandma will bake some treats for you and grandpa likes going to the arcade with you."</p><p>Iris nodded, though it didn't erase her sadness completely. "But I wanted to spend the week with daddy."</p><p>"I know, sweetie, but daddy is being extremely difficult right now. When we finally reach him, you can scold him. How about that?"</p><p>The girl nodded again, but this time she had a smile on her face. Getting mad at her father seemed like a fun situation for her. She could be mad at her father, but as long as he was safe and okay, Iris wouldn't be completely mad.</p><p>…</p><p>2-D was not safe and okay.</p><p>One moment he was staring at the window with his car keys in hand. The next, he was on an unknown island with Murdoc and a cybernetic version of Noodle. He remembered smoke arising in his apartment and something holding a cloth to his mouth. What happened between those two moments was completely unknown to 2-D. Nothing about the situation was convivial. He only lived with Murdoc, his least favorite person, and the cyborg. She sure looked like Noodle, but she never spoke and was always serious. The real Noodle was the exact opposite.</p><p>British authorities were informed of where some of the Gorillaz members were currently located. Russel disappeared a year after Noodle did the same. Murdoc and 2-D were in a place dubbed "Plastic Beach". Though the authorities knew where they were, the place was impossible to find. How Murdoc managed to find the island and not Britsh official was unknown, but it was assumed that Plastic Beach was hundreds of kilometers away from the United Kingdom. UK officials did not have the right to invade the island even if they found it.</p><p>Alice was contacted by the authorities a week after 2-D's disappearance. They gave her a brief description of the situation on the phone but asked if they could talk with her in person. She agreed though demanded the meeting be taken place during the day while Iris was in school. She had planned to give a vague and slightly false idea to her daughter about the whereabouts of her father. Iris was a smart child, but Alice knew that if her story didn't have any holes, the girl would not question her mother. It might not have been the best idea to lie to Iris, but Alice knew the little girl would be unable to process the true situation of 2-D.</p><p>"Ms. Hanson," spoke Luke Natas, a British government official who had requested the meeting with Alice. "I know you concerned about the location of the father of your daughter. I came here by myself to clarify the situation and ask some questions."</p><p>"That's alright," Alice said as she sat in her kitchen with Natas. "But I thought there were going to be more people."</p><p>"I thought it would be best if the meeting was just between us. I assumed it would be more comfortable and calming for you."</p><p>Alice nodded. "I would be lying if I said you weren't correct. I'm just glad you could do this during the day. I didn't want my daughter to be here."</p><p>"I completely understand, Ms. Hanson," reassured Natas as he pulled a pen and notepad from his briefcase. "Now, when did you notice that Mr. Pot was missing."</p><p>"It was a week and a half ago," Alice answered. "Since we aren't dating, we trade watching Iris once a week. I had to go out of town for work so he agreed to watch her for an extra few days. Despite his nervous and anxious attitude, he usually never arrives late. After an hour, I tried to call him several times but he never answered, which was suspicious. Luckily my parents were able to take care of Iris."</p><p>"I must thank you for being so descriptive. You're making the story much clearer. Which makes sense, as you are probably the person who knows him the most. He became distant from his mother after the death of his father. I am pretty confident that he didn't talk with the other members of Gorillaz after they broke up for the second time. He did not contact the mothers of his other children, just only paying child support."</p><p>"Other children?" questioned Alice. "Are you telling me that Stuart had more children?"</p><p>"He never told you?" asked Natas looking surprised and guilty at the same time. He really thought that 2-D would have told Alice about his other children. His face looked ashamed, wishing he did not reveal that information.</p><p>"I'm sorry, ma'am," apologized Natas as he attempted to comfort Alice as she cried. "I would have never told you that now if I knew you were unaware of Pot's other activities. I am truly sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Alice said between her cries. "It's his. Damn him."</p><p>Alice diminished her tears after a few minutes and answered the rest of Natas's questions. He was a nice man, she decided. The government official spoke politely and concerned about how Alice was feeling. She was thankful that it was only him that came to the meeting. He really seemed guilty revealing the truth of 2-D's children to her.</p><p>After Natas left, Alice went to her living room and sat on the couch. There, she made the decision that if 2-D ever came back, she would throttle him.</p>
<hr/><p>Eleven-year-old Iris was now allowed to stay by herself for a few hours at a time. No longer was she being picked up by her grandparents due to her mother staying late for work. She even went with her mother whenever she traveled, as she was a polite child like her father, though with a lot less anxiety. Iris had her mother's stubbornness, constantly asking questions and demanding a fair answer when she didn't like the response.</p><p>The one day Iris did not prod Alice was six years ago. After seeing her mother's car, she became immediately excited to go home and escape the hell that was school. Her happiness turned despondency when she saw her mother's face. Though Alice was tan, Iris could see red spots on her face. She was crying before. There was no greeting when the girl entered the car, just a hug from the distressed woman. That was the only moment Iris knew that it was completely inappropriate to ask any questions. Even years after that moment, she never queried.</p><p>Iris walked home with the biggest smile on her face. Today was the last day of her sixth year of schooling. She would never have to enter her primary school again. Secondary school was swiftly approaching, and Iris was excited to finally have a challenge in her education. Sometimes she felt like she was smarter than her primary school teachers.</p><p>The house was empty and quiet when Iris walked in. Her mother was at work but would be home in time to take Iris to dinner to celebrate her "graduation" from primary school. While she waited for her mother, Iris decided to finish the short story she was writing, maybe even add some drawings. The blue-haired girl was very interested in narrative writing, constantly getting compliments from her teachers and family. Her artistry, though nowhere near professional, was better than average when compared to other eleven-year-olds.</p><p>Realizing she had no colored pencils in her room, Iris went to a nearby drawer where they may be located. She opened the first drawer she saw and did not find any colored pencils in her sight, but instead a blue folder. Wondering if it was a draft from her mother's next article, she grabbed the folder and opened it. Instead of an article, Iris found documents detailing her father's family.</p><p>
        <em>Ms. Hanson,</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Enclosed in this letter is the list of children sired by Stuart Pot, the father of your child, Iris Pot Hanson. Since Mr. Pot is unable to pay his child support, I was wondering if you wanted to disclose the information to the mothers. I completely understand if you chose not to do it, I just wanted your opinion on how the situation should play out. Mr. Pot clearly trusted you the most, so you should know how to handle his state of affairs.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Sincerely, Luke Natas.</em>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Phoebe Elise Davidson, born in 2005</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Oliver Charles Hemmings, born in 2006</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Florence Poppy Marlow, born in 2006</strong>
      </p><p>"I have siblings," gasped Iris. "I have a shit-ton of siblings."</p><p>Her father never even hinted at the fact that he had more children. 2-D was always focused on Iris. Maybe it was because she was the oldest of his children. But was that the only reason he spent time with her? It didn't seem fair.</p><p>Iris remembered when her father was stuck on Plastic Beach. His band had a radio show that Iris discovered a year after her father's disappearance. After not seeing or hearing from him in some time, she was elated to listen to her father's voice again. She was sightly sad though, wondering if her father left willingly. But near the end, her father mentioned her.</p><p>"<em>Before we leave, I want to thank someone. I hope that while I am trapped in here, I wish my little Clover the best. I love you, Clover."</em></p><p>"<em>Who the fuck is Clover? Is that what we're calling Gorillaz fans? Stuart, you're a fucking idiot."</em></p><p>Ignoring the sound of Murdoc mocking her father, Iris had the biggest smile on her face when 2-D referred to her by her middle name. She didn't care that he did not call her by her actual name, the reason being that Murdoc probably didn't want 2-D to ask for help. Her father had mentioned her, he still cared for her even while thousands of kilometers away.</p><p>Her mother was excited as well, but there was a hint of malice in her joyful expression. Perhaps that happiness was only for her daughter, and not for the man who lied to her for all those years. Iris had finally connected the dots. The explanations for Alice's sudden distrust for 2-D were suddenly clear.</p><p>"So he did care about me," Iris said to herself. "But what about his other children? Do they even know he exists? Why am I the only one he spends time with?"</p><p>Forgetting about her writing, Iris ran into her room. An old CD player sat on its shelf as Iris grabbed the CD for <em>AM </em>by the Arctic Monkeys. Usually, the blue-haired girl would do her homework, write, or draw while music played in the background. But today, she listened to "Do I Wanna Know?", the album's opening track, and sat completely still on her bed. The stoner anthem rang in the background as Iris contemplated her relationship with her father while dreading the awkward dinner with her mother later in the day.</p>
<hr/><p>It took five years after the release of Gorillaz's third album for anyone on Earth to have contact with the band members. In early 2015, twelve-year-old Iris sat on the couch watching <em>Princess Mononoke</em>. The school was canceled for the day so teachers could submit final grades before the next term began. Alice would be at work for another hour or two, so Iris didn't expect to hear the doorbell ring. Pausing the movie and sitting up from the couch, Iris slowly walked towards the door, not knowing who was there. A sudden "Kon'nichiwa? Is anybody there? Alice?" made the girl fully alert.</p><p>Iris recognized the light Japanese accent in the person's voice and became excited. She ran towards the door with a big smile, not surprised when she opened it to reveal Noodle, who had been missing for eight years.</p><p>"Iris? You've gotten so tall! Is your mother home?"</p><p>"No. She's at work. She should be home soon. You can wait inside with me."</p><p>Noodle described what she had been doing during her disappearing, telling Iris about the truth behind the "El Manana" music video and her small involvement at the Plastic Beach invasion. The British girl was agogged with Noodle's story, fascinated with her time in Japan hunting a demon. Right as Noodle was explaining how she killed the demon, Alice entered the house. At first, the mother did not notice the guitarist's presence in her home but instead asking about what Iris wanted for dinner. When her brown eyes came in contact with Noodle, they went wide with confusion.</p><p>The woman ran to Noodle and pulled her into a hug, stating how happy she was to see the guitarist. After she begged for Alice to let go, Noodle disclosed her eight-year journey. Iris let her mind wander, as she had already heard most of the story. But then Noodle mentioned trying to find the whereabouts of the other members of Gorillaz. Apparently Russel had arrived in Britain around the same time as Noodle and was currently staying with Jeff Wootten, a friend and collaborator of the band. Murdoc was in a jail located below Abbey Road Studios. Where 2-D was; that question remained unanswered. Noodle initially thought Alice and Iris would know his locale, but upon asking the mother and daughter of they knew anything, she was met with two disappointed faces.</p><p>In an attempt to lighten the mood, Alice offered to let Noodle stay in their place for a while. Noodle politely accepted the overture. When dinnertime arrived, Noodle swiftly ate the meal. When she was finished, Alice and Iris were only a fourth of the way done with theirs. Seeing Noodle's exhausted demeanor, Alice asked if she was tired and allowed to go to sleep while mother and daughter finished their meal. Noodle would have argued, but a long yawn made her realize her true exhaustion.</p><p>It took a few minutes after Noodle left to sleep for the remaining two at the table to talk. Iris poked her food with her fork when she finally spoke.</p><p>"You should confront Dad about his other children when he gets back."</p><p>Alice spat out her food in a manner that belonged in a slapstick comedy.</p><p>"How long have you known about that?"</p><p>"About a year. I found a folder this guy had given to you after Dad had disappeared. Apparently I have a brother and two sisters, all three of whom have never met Dad and are missing his child support."</p><p>"When did you get such a sassy attitude? And how did you find that folder?"</p><p>"I'm not being sassy, I'm being realistic. You put that folder in a drawer where pencils were, so it isn't exactly surprising that I found it. Actually, that last part was a bit sassy. Maybe I am becoming brassy. That's beside the point.</p><p>"Aren't you mad at Dad? Even though you guys broke up years ago, I know how much you trusted him. I remember when I was little when he used to vent to you. Whenever he was with you, he was so honest about his feelings. He had other children and never told you. He lied to you. Lied to your face and mine for years. I don't even know if he felt guilty. For a not-so-great liar, Dad sure kept that secret for a long time."</p><p>Alice sighed. "Of course I'm angry. Your father told me to my face that he would tell me everything. He said that months after we had broken up; when I was still pregnant with you. Even I felt guilty. Why was I the only women he spent time with, and not the others he got pregnant? Why was I the lucky one? Why does he have a presence in our child's life and pay child support for all the other kids? Is it just because I'm the first. Is that all he sees me as, a woman he fucked and got pregnant?"</p><p>Heavy tears fell from Alice's eyes. Iris stopped eating her meal and moved to comfort her mother, rubbing her back while shedding a few tears of her own.</p><p>"Mum, I know how you feel. I feel guilty for being the child he spends physical time with. I still love him, but -"</p><p>Iris couldn't finish her statement; a sob escaped her body instead. Alice pulled her daughter into a hug, stroking her blue hair.</p><p>"I still care for him too, Iris. This is a lot to handle. He shouldn't have done this to you, to both of us."</p><p>Mother and daughter stayed in their hugging position, rubbing each other's backs. It ended when Iris processed an earlier statement by Alice.</p><p>"Wait, you and Dad weren't together when you discovered you were pregnant with me? Am I an accident? This explains a lot."</p>
<hr/><p>Upon Noodle's return, Gorillaz seemed to reunite quickly. Murdoc had called Alice's house, requesting the guitarist to move into a West London apartment with him to work on the new album. Noodle agreed, but she wanted to find Russel first. Discovering the location of the drummer wasn't difficult, as all Noodle had to do was contact with Wootten, who Russel had been staying with.</p><p>Noodle and Iris were walking to Murdoc's apartment. Alice had to travel for work for a few days and tasked the guitarist with watching the almost-teenager. Alice trusted Noodle with her daughter with one simple instruction: don't let Murdoc influence her too much.</p><p>When Noodle and Iris opened the door to the apartment, the latter was surprised by the size of the apartment. Murdoc was released from jail two weeks ago, how he was able to live in a place of a larger size was unclear. There were instruments scattered all over the apartment. Murdoc apparently couldn't wait for the other members to arrive before starting to write and make music.</p><p>"Noodle? Iris?"</p><p>"Russel-san!"</p><p>Iris hadn't seen Russel in eight years, but he did not look any different. His face was slightly more mature, but his size and clothing choices were the same from the 2000s. She was sure he was still the calm and kind man she remembered him to be.</p><p>"'Ello, Russel," said Iris as she hugged the drummer.</p><p>"Iris! You've certainly grown since I last saw you. Look at that blue hair! You look show much like your dad."</p><p>"Ah, shit," mumbled a groggy voice from another room. "If she looks like that fucking idiot, then she'll definitely act like him. The world doesn't need another 2-D."</p><p>Murdoc's head could be seen when he reached the corner. His face was greener than ever. The ebony bowl cut was no different. One red-eye and a black eye; Murdoc had some interesting genetics. When his full body entered the room, Iris noticed how skinny he had gotten, almost as thin as her father. He appeared healthier though. More energetic and not slow and groggy like he was when Iris was a toddler.</p><p>"Actually," though Murdoc out loud as he approached Iris. "She looks much smarter than that idiot. Thank Satan that you take after your mother in that department. Anyway, how have you been, Iris?"</p><p>"Hello, Murdoc" greeted Iris as she giggled. "You seem to be doing well. Composing a lot of music, it seems."</p><p>"These past few weeks have been pretty great. Probably because I'm out of that damn jail cell. Writing music hasn't been that hard. I've had a lot of time to think about current events. Did you hear about what's happening in America? Police have been shooting minorities for bullshit reasons. Some dimwit named Trump, a stupid capitalist and reality-star, is running for president. I mean the U.K. has its problems, but not like that."</p><p>"Well, Americans aren't the smartest people, but I thought they were more intelligent than that. But it does give you more writing material."</p><p>"When is the last name Murdoc had a smooth conversation with someone?" grumbled Russel.</p><p>Murdoc turned to look at the drummer. "She's a child. I don't want to fuck up her childhood. Don't want her to end up like me. Wait, you don't like any of those dumb pop boybands, do you?"</p><p>Iris shook her head. "Absolutely not. I like alternative rock. Arctic Monkeys, Jack White, Spoon. I like indie bands. Much better music then the garbage pop on the radio."</p><p>Murdoc's eyes went wide with pride. "Iris, you're an absolute genius."</p><p>Before Iris could respond, the sound of the main door echoed throughout the apartment, followed by an extremely timid: "'Ello?"</p><p>Iris turned around, tears of joy dripping from her eyes as she saw her father for the first time in almost seven years. She ran towards 2-D, wrapping her arms around his back to form a tight hug. He smelled like a beach, a hint of saltwater with a soothing sand scent, and as he hugged his daughter back, Iris was shocked to remember his embrace. It was nostalgic and comforting.</p><p>"Iris," whispered 2-D while sniffing his nose, he was on the verge of tears too. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I still love you."</p><p>"Me too, Dad. I thought about you every day."</p><p>"I'm sorry for ruining this moment," interrupted Murdoc. "But did the taxi driver give you the documents, about events that happened while you were away and the details about the new album?"</p><p>2-D sighed and let go of his daughter. "I did. But I wouldn't call you kidnapping me and not recusing me when the island was attacked as 'being away'."</p><p>"Ah, shit. I thought you would be over that by now."</p><p>Noodle and Russel walked up to 2-D and greeted him. Murdoc joined them after Noodle gave the singer a hug. He simply patted 2-D on the back, looking away as he did so.</p><p>"Hey," said Iris. "Do you guys mind if I talk to my Dad privately for a few minutes."</p><p>"Sure," responded Noodle. "I want to catch up with Russel and I think you two have a lot to catch up on."</p><p>"You don't want to catch up with me?" spoke Murdoc. "I still care about you, Noodle. Oh, Iris and 2-D, you can chat in the room on your left, or is it my left?"</p><p>Iris nodded and grabbed her father's hand. She opened the door to her left - she could hear Murdoc yell "I was right! It was your left! Fuck yeah!" - and closed it when her father fully entered. 2-D was first to speak.</p><p>"You've grown up so much. I see a lot of your mother in you. What's happened since I was kidnapped?"</p><p>"Well," Iris began. "I'm at the top of my class and my second year of secondary school is beginning soon. Mom writes film articles for <em>The Telegraph </em>and <em>Rolling Stone</em>. She wrote with <em>The Guardian </em>recently. She found out your other children and so did I a few years later."</p><p>2-D's body tensed. "When did you- How did- When did you find that out?"</p><p>"A British official came over after you disappeared and talked with Mom. He mentioned my sisters and brother because he thought you told her. Apparently you were very open about being able to trust her, just not about your children. I found the documents about my siblings a year ago."</p><p>"Iris, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for lying, but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want that information to affect you negatively."</p><p>"I don't care about me," yelled Iris. "Sure, I felt guilty, being the only kid of yours you actually spend time with. I don't feel great about you paying child support and ignoring your other children except for me. I'm upset that you lied to Mom. She didn't love you like she loved you all those years ago, but she trusted you. I remember when I was a little kid and you both thought I was asleep, I would sneak out of my room and listen to you express how you felt about the band, grandpa dying, just about anything that worried you. The day she found out about your other kids she was distraught. She tried to hide her feelings from me since I was only six, but I knew something was wrong. When I found out the truth, I wasn't surprised by her reaction. I'm pretty sure she also trusted you the most, so imagine her finding out that that person had lied to her face for years. I don't know she'll do when she sees you again, but you better do something."</p><p>Iris had tears streaming down her face. At one point during her speech, Iris's tears had blurred her vision, she could only see water as she explained the consequences of her father's actions. Once she was finished with her lengthy statement, she wiped the tears from her eyes, although she still felt like crying. Her vision returned and with it, Iris saw her father's sorrowed expression. He had tears of his own.</p><p>2-D appeared to be truly guilty.</p><p>"I know I messed up, Iris. I am truly sorry. When I found out that I got someone pregnant, I was scared. I wasn't ready for another child. The only kid I thought I would have was you, and I was okay with that. I didn't want to upset your mother, so I told her nothing at the time. I wanted to tell her, but then I had more children and I thought she would hate me. I broke your mother's trust, and I regret doing so. When I see her again, the first thing I'll do is apologize. But I should also do the same with you. Don't forget that I hurt you. You don't deserve to feel guilty. My mistakes shouldn't affect you. Iris, I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you as my daughter. I hate that I made you feel this way and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."</p><p>Iris had never seen your father express so much emotion before. He clearly cared about Alice and knew it was wrong to lie to her. He knew his faults.</p><p>"Dad," sobbed Iris. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for making you cry."</p><p>"No, Iris," said 2-D as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "You don't have to apologize. I'll tell your mother everything when she returns. I don't know if things will be the same though."</p><p>Father and daughter stayed in a hug for a few minutes. Their tears dried in their embrace while they stayed in silence, which Iris decided to break.</p><p>"You know, you didn't completely break Mom's trust of you. There is still some left and I am sure you can rebuild it."</p><p>"I'll try my best," responded 2-D as he and Iris ended the hug. "I think they may have heard us. I'm surprised they're not knocking on the door. The singer brushed a blue strand of his daughter's hair away from her face. She smiled in response, which made 2-D grin.</p><p>"Maybe they did, but let's spend a little more time in here. Did you mind if I tell you what's happened over the past few years now? It'll help us calm down and it won't produce any more tears."</p><p>2-D nodded.</p><p>"Iris, I'd love that more anything."</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry to say that I do not plan to write a sequel. From the beginning of the story's conception, I envisioned this as a one-off. I am proud of the way I concluded this story and think that another chapter would ruin the ending. If I did write a sequel, then it would be short, as I have no other ideas to extend this story. Though I wish I could make all of my readers happy, I know what is best for my stories. You can think of other ways to extend Iris's story, but my part is done. Thank you again for enjoying my writing.</p><p>Sorry for being so depressing with my notes. To make this section more upbeat, here are some memez:<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/dlab9932/gorillaz-memes/<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3IzWy2RC08<br/>https://twitter.com/gorillaz/status/1042098099399913478<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/memes/comments/fmo5h3/there_should_be_more_gorillaz_memes/<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRsOBFhNjVM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>